<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>black widow(er) by Hazazel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011597">black widow(er)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel'>Hazazel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Humor, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Sakusa Kiyoomi, black widow sakusa, hawkeye atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yer getting green again,” Atsumu tells him, and Kiyoomi wants to strangle him. Or at least give him a good beating. Atsumu’s a strong guy, he won’t feel it at all, or at least that’s what Kiyoomi tells himself when the urge to just punch him becomes too strong. He conveniently forgets that he got a taste of superserum, and his punches are likely to hurt.</p><p>Kiyoomi, contrary to what this first sentence might make you think, isn’t the Hulk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>black widow(er)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>part of bonus round 4 of sportsfest<br/>i had fun with this, writing sakusa is really entertaining. i think he's the meanest character i've ever written lol (apart from that one kenma in a fic that's not on here)<br/>have fun reading it !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Yer getting green again,” Atsumu tells him, and Kiyoomi wants to strangle him. Or at least give him a good beating. Atsumu is a strong guy, he won’t feel it at all, or at least that’s what Kiyoomi tells himself when the urge to just punch him becomes too strong. He conveniently forgets that he got a taste of superserum, and his punches are likely to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi, contrary to what this first sentence might make you think, isn’t the Hulk. No, the reality is that the Hulk is a threatening-looking dude named Azumane Asahi, who is actually meeker than the little Jesus lamb or whatever. Kiyoomi’s only met him once, and that was when he was instructed to take him down, which he didn’t do because he’s not a killer. And green blood on his clothes sounds like a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi-omi, yer not answering !” Atsumu whines. His Hawkeye uniform is tight on his chest, it’s a wonder he can take in the deep breaths needed for such a powerful whine. “I asked ye if ye wanted to grab lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on a mission,” Kiyoomi says through gritted teeth. “I’m supposed to make sure this lady arrives at the airport in one piece and then, if you still want lunch, you can get some. Alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare,” Atsumu jokes, a hand on his heart. “Ye wound me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re stuck in the same car, waiting for their target to show up before they follow her and hopefully see her safe to her plane. If they can’t… well, that’ll be one more body to dispose of. The Avengers won’t be happy about the casualties but if they didn’t want any, they’d have sent Wakatoshi or something. Captain Japan… He could probably do it and keep his clothes clean. Which Atsumu can’t do, considering he just spilled diet coke all over himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s there. Atsumu, goggles out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming right up, boss,” he drawls, and he gets out the binoculars. “Hey, I have a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t bode well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’re ye calling yerself ‘Black Widow’ if yer a dude ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu looks genuinely puzzled, as far as calling him “genuine” can go, and Kiyoomi decides to humour him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I started the ‘job’ before I transitioned. Never bothered to change the name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now shut up and focus on the mission, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Atsumu does as he’s told, and the few hours they spend together are both the quietest and the most disquieting Kiyoomi’s ever spent with him. Near the end the silence is almost deafening - it feels weird not to hear stupid quips and useless babbling, he didn’t know he was so attached to them - and Kiyoomi has to say something, his tone contrite and stilted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want missions with me anym-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No ! It’s not like that,” Atsumu immediately cuts. “‘Is just… I was wondering why ye never said so earlier. Maybe I’m too crass. I don’t want ye to feel like ye can’t talk to me about stuff, Omi-omi, we’ve been on too many gigs for that bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you agree. Now go back to being insufferable and let’s drive to the nearest Arby’s. I want curly fries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll make yer fingers all greasy, Omi-omi,” Atsumu snickers, but he drives away nonetheless, and the half an hour trip and eating session passes by in a blur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grease is a small price to pay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't forget to leave kudos and comments (even keysmashing !)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>